De feu et de glace
by TenshinNeko
Summary: [Joyeux Noël a tous]Un apollon, voilà ce qui vient de sortir brusquement de ce manoir. Son apollon, Derek Hale en personne. Un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur passe ses lèvres. C'est une vision magnifique et incroyablement cruel. (crédit image : Orange Sanguine)


_**Auteur :**_ _TenshinNeko_

 _ **Disclamer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, le manoir, les décos de noël, les sapins et quelques petites bricoles ajoutées ici et là._

 _ **Note :**_ _Joyeuses fêtes à tous et à toutes. Peace and love. And sex. And freedom. Et tout ce que vous méritez ! Encore merci à Orange-sanguine pour m'avoir autorisé à utiliser son magnifique montage comme illustration de couverture pour mon petit cadeau de Noël._

* * *

 _ **De feu et de glace.**_

Les toits immaculés, les gants, les bonnets et les écharpes. Les plaques de verglas et le souffle qui s'échappe et se transforme en volutes blanches. Le vent frigorifique qui secoue les branches et la neige qui tombe, recouvre la terre refroidie.

Un jeune homme se tient, pieds nus, une capuche rouge recouvre ses cheveux et son visage est tourné vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. Il semble calme presque serein alors que la température voyage dans le négatif depuis un mois maintenant. L'homme ne tremble pas, pourtant ses habits ne sont pas particulièrement chauds. Un jeans simple, qui moule ses fines et longues jambes avec un sweet rouge avec de légers motifs irisés ressemblant étrangement à du givre, il semble bouger, vivre sous la lumière. L'atmosphère est calme, le vent chantonne une mélopée que seul l'étrange personnage semble entendre, les hanches bougent, les bras s'élèvent au-dessus de sa tête et il s'élève dans les airs, porté par le souffle du zéphyr.

 _\- On repart ensemble ?_

Une bourrasque légère à peine plus chaude caresse la joue de l'homme au sourire immense.

 _\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes cette fois ?_

Seul le silence lui répond, un rire cristallin perturbe un instant les ondes fraîches et les bourrasques redoublent d'intensité sous le plaisir de voyager en compagnie de son plus grand ami. Ils parcourent des plaines, des montagnes et des étendues d'eau. Étangs, Océans, mers qu'importe pour l'être l'immatériel qu'il était cela n'avait pas d'importance, seul comptait le temps, les saisons et les rares amis qui le considéraient comme une personne et non comme une entité transcendantale fait d'air chaud et d'air froid. Il était le témoin immuable du renouveau perpétuelle. Un guide pour les générations d'êtres surnaturels.

L'homme s'est endormi, bercé par la bise, les membres ballotant tranquillement dans l'air, son visage lisse de toute émotion s'offrait à la nuit qui doucement se transformait en lumière orangée. La capuche s'abattit en arrière, les cheveux mordorés ondulèrent et fouettèrent violemment son visage, réveillant l'homme aussi léger qu'une plume. Il s'étire doucement, tranquillement alors que ses yeux parcourent le monde qui défile en dessous. Une forêt dense, une ville moyenne et le givre qui commence à recouvrir chaque surface plane où il est possible de s'accrocher.

 _\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? France ? Canada ? Non pas Canada, il n'y a pas assez de neige… Allez vent du Nord, un indice ?_

Seul le silence lui répondit et Stiles soupira. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, seuls les créatures comme lui pouvaient le voir, ceux des contes et légendes, qui ont besoin qu'on croit en eux pour apparaître sous leurs yeux émerveillés. Les fées étaient dans ce cas, par exemple malheureusement pour elles, à moins de s'appeler "La fées des dents", dès qu'un enfant osait dire qu'il ne croyait pas en elles, une fées disparaissait, aujourd'hui les fées étaient en voie de disparition. Tout comme les Yétis victimes du réchauffement climatique. Lui, il ne risquait rien, personne n'avait jamais cru en lui. Il s'était retrouvé, il ne savait pas trop comment dans la peau d'un jeune homme aux veines glacé seul compagnon un accessoire qu'il pouvait transformer à loisir, pendant un temps, cela avait été un long bâton de pèlerin mais maintenant, c'était une joli batte de baseball, ouvragée d'ombres et de lumières irisées.

Un creux de vent descendant l'entraîne vers la terre ferme, formant dans un tourbillon lent et doux. Ses pieds nus caressent le parterre de feuille morte, Stiles regarde autour de lui mais la seule chose qu'il peut voir sont des arbres à perte de vue. Porté par son instinct, le jeune homme s'enfonce un peu plus dans la forêt, il laisse derrière lui une traînée de givre, protégeant les quelques feuilles encore vaillante sur les branches et pare les buissons de houx d'une jolie teinte bleutée sous la lumière matinale.

Les premiers flocons s'échouent sur le sol lorsque Stiles tombe sur un manoir sublime, à l'allure surréel dans les bois, une balancelle grince sous le souffle du vent d'hiver. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillent de stupeur avant de prendre une teinte tourmenté, douloureuse.

 _\- Je croyais qu'on était ami, vent du nord ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as parachuté ici ?_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il visitait cette partie du monde, il y était resté plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû. Bien sûr, en tant qu'entité personnifiant un climat, il pouvait sans problème faire tomber la neige en Islande tout en restant en Inde par exemple. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais eu le désir de trouver un point d'ancrage, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les pieds à Beacon Hills. La routine, rester quelques jours voir quelques mois pour tous les Etats-unis, chaque année, il changeait de ville et puis repartait. Seulement quelques choses l'avait empêché de repartir ou plutôt quelqu'un l'avait cloué sur place, volant une chose qu'il pensait ne pas avoir dans sa poitrine. Oh, il n'était pas sans cœur avant, il était joyeux, joueur mais la solitude forcée dont il était l'objet avait endurci l'organe palpitant dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à le rendre totalement hermétique. Jusqu'à lui. Un jeune homme doué avec un ballon de basket, soudé à sa famille avec un sourire enjôleur. Mais c'est peut-être les yeux du garçon qui avait attiré l'être féerique, si complexe, vert bordé de rouille un instant et bleu le suivant. Même son prénom lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre, le murmuré au vent faisait battre son coeur dans un plaisir coupable, c'était inédit, c'était beau. Stiles l'avait suivit, traquant chaques gestes, chaques mots, seulement la déception avait été de taille, il l'avait vu embrasser une femme sublime et beaucoup plus vieille. Et avant même qu'il ait compris, il la surveillait avec une intensité tel qu'il avait pu intervenir lorsque la femme, Kate avait tenté de faire brûler vive toute la famille du jeune homme. Alors fait extrêmement rare, le givre, le froid et la neige s'était invité, il avait même invoqué le vent du nord pour l'aider, en plein mois de Juin. Les Hale avaient été sauvé, seulement le cris qu'avait poussé Derek quand il avait tout découvert avait fini de briser totalement le coeur de Stiles et il était parti vers d'autres contrées, évitait consciencieusement Beacon Hills depuis lors, plus seul que jamais avec un chagrin capable de remplir tous les océans de ses larmes contenues. C'était idiot, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, jamais touché et encore moins embrasser. Il aurait aimé draguer Derek Hale, il avait prié l'homme de la lune de lui offrir au moins une nuit, il avait haïs l'absence de réponse, son silence moqueur mais finalement… il s'était fait une raison, il aimait peut-être l'homme en silence mais au moins, lui avait la possibilité d'être heureux. C'était au-delà de ses forces d'assisté silencieusement, invisible a ce bonheur, regarder celle ou celui qui arriverait à inscrire un sourire lumineux sur ses lèvres qui appellent aux baisers. Alors que lui… vivrait seul jusqu'à la fin des temps, quand le dernier des humains mourra. A ce moment, il pourra goûter au repos éternel.

Après 10 ans à éviter Beacon Hills de toute son âme, voilà que l'un de ses rares ami le trahissait pour le mener directement vers son tourment. Le manoir n'avait pas grandement changé, à part les habituelles usures du temps, des intempéries et quelques ajouts ici et là. Il pouvait également voir un tricycle laissé à l'abandon devant le parvis qui mène à l'entrée, l'un des membres de cette famille nombreuse avait dû avoir des enfants. Après autant de temps, c'était tout à fait normal. Bien sûr, vue la période, la façade du manoir ancestral était décorée de guirlande multicolore éteinte à cette heure matinal, un bonhomme de neige lumineux traînait à l'entrée près d'un traineau et d'un sapin coupé pour l'occasion. Ils égayaient et détonnaient dans cet environnement légèrement désolé par l'hiver installé. Bientôt la neige recouvrira les décorations de Noël, blanchira les toits et empêchera les gens de voyager, étendant son grand manteau blanc dans un délicieux cocon ouaté et froid. Le temps s'écoulera en langueur et délicatesse, les fêtes seront mémorables.

Stiles était figé, le regard perdu sur cette lourde porte qui renfermait un trésor d'une valeur inestimable au cœur frigorifié du jeune homme. D'ailleurs, rien n'affirmait que Derek vivait toujours là, il avait grandit malgré les épreuves, avait passé la barre fatidique de la majorité. Avait-il maigrit ? Changer de coupe de cheveux ? De couleur ? Était-il affublé d'un de ces piercings étranges qui faisaient des trous énormes aux lobes d'oreilles ? Comment avait-il surmonter la trahison de la femme dont il était tombé amoureux ? Tant et tant de questions qui demeurent sans réponses, c'était douloureux, cela encombrait son cerveau et sa curiosité trépignait, raclais au fond de sa tête pour qu'il s'invite dans ce manoir, pour découvrir ce qu'il voulait connaître par n'importe quels moyens.

Inconsciemment ses pieds se mettent en mouvement, se dirige vers le manoir, Stiles tente de s'arrêter.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…_

Un bruit coupe son élan, les bras ballants et le cœur qui palpite à tout rompre, il retient son souffle. C'est ridicule, totalement ridicule, personne ne le voit, personne ne croit en lui. Alors pourquoi avoir peur d'être surpris ? Il ne risquait rien. Un rire s'étrangle dans sa gorge, coincé par l'appréhension. Il va le revoir. Il le sent. Il le sait.

La porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup, vivement comme un coup de tonnerre. Un homme passe le seuil, à moitié nu, en simple caleçon moulant noir, lycra. Stiles déglutit difficilement alors que son regard s'attarde sur les os iliaques, remonte sur les abdominaux superbement développés, les épaules puissantes, un cou massif et une barbe de trois jours qui entoure une fine bouche. Au-dessus de cette bouche, il y a des yeux indéfinissables et surtout unique, bordé d'épais sourcil noir. Un apollon, voilà ce qui vient de sortir brusquement de ce manoir. Son apollon, Derek Hale en personne. Un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur passe ses lèvres. C'est une vision magnifique et incroyablement cruel.

 _\- Derek._

Le visage de l'homme reste braqué sur lui, comme si, il le voyait mais c'est impossible, personne ne croit en son existence. Stiles veux regarder derrière lui, voir qui attire l'attention de Derek mais il préfère largement se saouler de l'apparition devant lui. Les muscles qui se tendent, les légers frissons qui parcourent son épiderme à cause du froid, son souffle qui se transforme en nuage glacé et ces sourcils qui se froncent sous la colère ou peut-être l'irritation. Il ne saurait le dire, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu, contemplé. Dix ans. C'est long, beaucoup trop long. Comme un assoiffé dans le désert, Stiles s'abreuve de Derek, des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de ses joues.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

Stiles frissonne sous l'intensité de la voix rocailleuse, elle rappe contre sa colonne vertébrale s'échoue dans son bas ventre. Complètement médusé, il ne répond pas, se contente de laisser sa bouche ouverte, hagard.

Derek avance d'un pas, essayant d'être menaçant mais l'effet est gâché par la tenue qu'il porte.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

Stiles se pointe du doigt.

 _\- M… moi ?_

 _\- Oui toi ! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?_

 _\- Tu me vois ? Est-ce tu me vois ?_

Stiles avance rapidement, glissant presque gracieusement sur le petit tapis de neige. Sa main tremble alors qu'il la lève vers la joue rappeuse de Derek.

 _\- Vrai de vrai ? Tu me vois ?_

Derek attrape la main devant son visage et fronce les sourcils, le visage fermé, il grogne. La patience n'est pas son fort, l'homme est étrange, il sent le froid mais aussi la cannelle, le pain d'épice et le sapin. Il ne porte pas grand chose, un sweet à capuche, un jeans étrange mangé par le givre en de fines et sublimes arabesques changeantes. Et en plus, il ne porte rien à ses pieds, comme si, il ne sentait pas le froid glacial qui parcourait la lande. Tout chez le nouveau venu est étrange, de sa façon de se déplacer, presque aérienne, à ses grands yeux whisky qui le regarde comme si il était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

 _\- Bien sûr que je te vois, tu n'es pas invisible. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur une propriété privée, le jour de Noël ? Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Mais je l'était !_

Stiles récupère sa main vivement pour porter un doigt sur la joue rugueuse de Derek, il glousse. La sensation est géniale, privé depuis tant de temps de toucher, d'interaction avec un humain, il savoure ce premier contact, avide déjà de parcourir le corps devant lui. Il n'y a rien de sexuel, ou peut-être juste un peu, mais, là… il est un assoiffé qui a enfin trouvé une oasis. Ce n'est pas un être légendaire, une personnification, c'est un humain. Ce qu'il était autrefois. Et c'est inespéré.

Derek a du mal comprendre ce que veut dire l'intru, il a d'autant plus de mal à analyser les paroles de son vis-à-vis qui s'échine à poser ses doigts sur lui, comme si, c'était tout à fait naturel en plus d'être un besoin vital. C'est doux, légèrement glacé, une sensation bienvenue pour sa peau surchauffée, bien que refroidie grandement par la météo hivernale.

 _\- Hein ? Tu étais quoi ?_

Stiles gémit.

 _\- Tu es tellement chaud._

Derek grogne, ses yeux s'illuminent d'un bleu luminescent et Stiles frissonne de plaisir alors qu'il devrait avoir peur. Ou au moins trouver cela bizarre. Mais, qu'est-il pour juger ? Alors qu'il est presque fait uniquement de glace, qu'il vit depuis bien trop longtemps coupé de tout et de tous.

 _\- Plus pour très longtemps. Réponds. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire et qui es-tu bon sang !_

L'odeur de Stiles envahit progressivement les narines de Derek, s'invite dans ses poumons et son cerveau s'engourdit, apaisé par la présence de l'homme. Cette sensation, c'est la même qu'il sentait quand il sortait avec Kate, comme si, il avait trouvé la bonne personne. Son monde dans ses bras, la personne qui lui était destiné. Son corps tendu vers l'autre, sa respiration qui fait le yoyo, et ses yeux qui ne peuvent se détacher de l'autre. Il pourrait penser que la personne en face de lui était comme cette fille immonde qui s'était rapproché de lui pour mieux assassiner sa famille dans un feu de joie. Sauf, qu'à l'époque, même si on le taxait de gros sportif décérébré, il ne l'était pas. Bien sûr, pendant un moment, un court lapse de temps, il avait cru que la chasseuse était son âme-soeur, seulement, cette sensation, celle qui vous grise et vous porte sur un nuage, continuait même en l'absence de Kate. Même quand il était tout seul. Il avait finalement statué qu'il y avait un truc de cassé en lui, qui ne fonctionnait plus correctement. Ce n'était que peu étonnant avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec Paige. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur et son instinct pour reconnaître son âme-soeur aussi. Il s'était fait une raison, et puis la sensation était parti peu de temps après l'arrestation et la condamnation de Katherine Argent, chasseuse de loup-garou et psychopathe en puissance.

Stiles arrête les mouvements de sa main sur la joue barbue, plonge ses orbes dans ceux de Derek, un sourire immense mange son visage juvénile.

 _\- J'étais invisible, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux Derek ! Je peux te toucher, je peux avoir une conversation avec toi, tu n'imagines pas ce que ça me fait… Je n'avais que North, Pin' mais il ne m'aime pas trop étrangement. Et la conversation avec Vent et Sand est quelque peu limitée. Ils ne peuvent pas rebondir à mes paroles ou à mes blagues, quand à la nana qui n'arrête pas de mettre ses doigts dans ma bouche, c'est profondément dégueulasse, je ne sais pas du tout où ses mains ont traîn..._

Derek est complètement perdu par l'avalanche de mots qui sorte si rapidement de la fine bouche étrangement attractive, ça doit être la fatigue qui lui joue des tours, mais, quelques choses dans la manière d'être de l'homme en face de lui, lui donne envie de le prendre dans ses bras. De l'entraîner dans la maison, à l'abris et de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle, jamais. L'enfermer dans une pièce et de ne jamais le laisser partir. C'est perturbant dans la mesure où c'est la première fois qu'il rencontre cet homme.

Stiles effleure de ses doigts glacés les lèvres bleuies de Derek. Si il continue de rester à moitié nu dans le froid hivernal, il allait tomber malade.

 _\- Tes lèvres sont bleues, tu devrais rentrer, sinon tu vas être malade. Pourquoi es-tu sorti dans cette tenue aussi ?_

 _\- Pas avant que tu m'ai dit qui tu es._

Stiles gonfle ses joues, contrarié que Derek commente ses conseils, mais, la santé de ce dernier compte plus que n'importe quelles contrariétés.

 _\- Je m'appelle Stiles Frost._

 _\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ici, Stiles Frost ?_

 _\- Ah ah. Non. Pas de réponse tant que tu ne te seras pas mis a l'abris._

Derek hésite grandement, le bruit de la conversation aurait dû réveiller une bonne partie de la famille et puis, il était peut-être tôt mais ce matin c'était le jour de Noël. Les cadeaux attendaient sagement d'être ouverts par une horde de bambins curieux. C'est étrange comme le silence englobe leur conversation, comme si, à ce moment précis, cet instant était la chose la plus importe sur Terre. C'est peut-être le cas, qu'est-il pour discuter de la décision du destin ou d'un miracle. Parce que, c'est ce que représente légèrement l'individu en face de lui, il le ressent au plus profond de son loup, qui gratte de plus en plus fort pour affleurer à la surface. Revendiqué l'homme, c'est la seconde fois que son alter-ego canin est aussi proche de prendre le contrôle. La première fois, c'était un désir douloureux et coléreux de déchirer la gorge de la femme qui avait essayé d'assassiner toute sa famille. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas un désir de destruction, mais, celui d'une union totale et sans concession. C'était violent, instinctif, primal. Vivement, il attrape le bras de Stiles, l'entraîne à sa suite dans le salon chaleureux et immense du manoir familial, il attrape le plaid posé négligemment sur l'un des canapés, l'enroule autour de lui et soupir de soulagement quand un peu de chaleur descend dans ses doigts gourds. Il en attrape une seconde et le tends à Stiles.

 _\- Non merci, je n'ai pas froid._

Le jeune homme glousse, comme si il avait dit quelque chose très drôle. Derek repose la couverture et se dirige vers la cheminée qu'il réanime d'une main experte, question d'habitude. On aurait pu croire qu'après les problèmes qu'ils avaient eu avec le feu, ils en auraient horreur, c'était tout le contraire. Ils n'en étaient pas phobiques, ils avaient juste continué à vivre de la même façon, bon, ils étaient peut-être un peu plus paranoÏaques envers les inconnus. Sauf, pour l'homme en face de lui.

 _\- Maintenant qu'on est au chaud, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, le jour de Noël, Stiles Frost ?_

 _\- Bonne question. J'étais au Japon hier soir, j'ai demandé à Vent du Nord de me ramener, de choisir notre destination, il savait que je ne voulais pas venir ici ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici… Je ne savais même pas où j'étais jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le manoir, il n'a pas beaucoup changé, vous avez changé une partie de la toiture ?_

 _\- Comment est-ce que tu …?_

Stiles regarde autour de lui, il n'avait jamais osé entrer dans la maison, c'était clairement un manque de respect et il adorait trop Derek et sa famille pour leur faire ça. Alors il se gorgeait de la vision de leur intimité, les photos sur les meubles qui racontent leurs histoires, les objets fabriqués à l'école pour les parents, les meubles usés par le temps. Il respire un grand coup, emmagasine les odeurs, celles du sapin près de lui, de la nourriture riche qu'ils ont partagé hier soir, lors du réveillon, l'odeur particulière de la famille Hale. Tout était nouveau et ancien, familier, tellement agréable.

 _\- Humm ?_

Stiles n'avait pas du tout écouter la question de Derek, trop pris dans son analyse pour que son cerveau puisse faire deux choses en même temps.

 _\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? Sur ma maison ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir ? Tu nous espionne ?_

Le jeune homme incline la tête, pas très sur de l'accueil de la vérité.

 _\- En quelque sorte._

 _\- En quelque sorte ? Explique toi ! Et ce truc sur le… vent du nord ?_

 _\- Pour me voir, il faut croire en moi. Je suis Stiles Frost, le froid, la glace, la neige personnifiés et il se pourrait en effet, pendant un temps t'avoir suivis un peu partout… jamais à l'intérieur de chez toi, hein. J'étais seul et pour une raison étrange, je me suis attaché à toi. Je… c'est débile, je sais._

 _\- Je vais passer sur le fait que tu m'as suivi, pour le moment. Premièrement, croire en toi ?_

 _\- Humm oui… c'est étrange, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles. Le père-noël, le lapin de pâques… eux ils n'ont pas besoin de faire de gros efforts. Ils achètent l'affection à coup de chocolats et de cadeaux ! Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est la solitude, ces deux couillons ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire, à reprocher, parle a la lune !_

 _\- La lune ?_

 _\- Et bien oui, la lune, c'est elle qui m'a créé, enfin, choisi, transformé en ce que je suis maintenant._

Derek hésite grandement entre hilarité et ahurissement. C'est la lune qui l'a créé, lui qui est un de ses enfants, c'est comme si, elle le lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Stiles l'avait suivis un temps, assez pour en savoir beaucoup sur lui, pour être capable de reconnaître un nouveau toit du premier coup d'oeil, alors qu'ils l'ont rénové il y a maintenant deux ans.

Son visage se déforme pour faire une drôle de grimace alors que son cerveau analyse correctement les propos de son invité étrange.

 _\- Attends… Tu as dit, le froid, la neige… C'est toi ! C'est toi qui a fait en sorte qu'il neige en plein mois de juin ! C'est toi qui a sauvé ma famille ?_

Stiles évite le regard de Derek, se triture les mains, un peu honteux. C'est une chose d'affirmer avoir suivis Derek, une autre d'avouer qu'il était au courant des projets de Kate. Mais, il est hors de question qu'il lui mente, quelque chose lui dit qu'il saurait si c'était le cas.

 _\- Je… Oui. Je suis désolé, je savais ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais, je ne pouvais pas le dire, personne ne me voyait. J'ai tenté par tous les moyens de créer des signes mais aucun d'entre vous n'a compris. J'ai fini par arrêter de te suivre pour la suivre elle… Et finalement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal mais j'ai pu éteindre l'incendie. Il n'y a pas eu de blessé, j'en ai été rassuré, j'aurais préféré la stopper avant mais… Je suis désolé, la trahison a été douloureuse Derek._

Une boule se forme dans sa gorge, à chaque fois qu'on parle de Kate, quand elle s'incruste dans ses pensée, la honte surpasse le tout. La honte de s'être laissé manipuler, de n'avoir rien vu, d'avoir failli faire tuer toute sa famille et qu'elle ai été la première.

 _\- Je… Je n'aime pas parler d'elle._

Stiles sent le changement d'humeur de Derek, instinctivement il se rapproche un peu plus de l'homme ténébreux, englobe de sa main la joue barbue, descend dans une caresse aérienne dans son cou. Derek se presse légèrement contre ce geste, avide.

 _\- Je sais. Tu n'y es pour rien, Derek. Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

Derek ferme les yeux, apaisé enfin totalement réchauffé, la présence de Stiles est un baume sur son coeur et son égo meurtris.

 _\- Plus facile a dire qu'a faire._

 _\- On va travailler dessus tous les deux d'accord ? Tu n'y es pour rien, crois-moi._

Le lycan rouvre les yeux vivement, est-ce qu'il a bien entendu ? Stiles va rester auprès de lui ? L'aider à aller mieux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? D'ailleurs, il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi est-ce que l'homme l'a suivi, il y a dix ans. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu intéressant, il n'était qu'un petit con obnubilé par une traîtresse psychopathe à cette époque.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu resterais ? Pourquoi me suivais-tu a l'époque ?_

Stiles fait un pas en arrière, retire sa main mais Derek l'attrape, l'arrête dans son repli stratégique. Il tire sur le membre du jeune homme et l'enferme dans une étreinte d'ours. La couverture s'échoue à ses pieds, le feu brûle légèrement ses jambes mais la personne au creu de ses bras, le réchauffe d'autant plus que n'importe quels feux ardents.

 _\- Réponds._

 _\- Je..._

L'odeur de Derek emplit les narines de Stiles, encombre ses sinus et détend ses muscles avec une facilité étonnante. La chaleur corporel de l'homme l'engourdi, comme si, il avait trouvé sa place, son foyer. Etre dans ses bras forts, c'est un rêve qui devient réalité, sentir le grain de sa peau sous ses doigts, les muscles forts et toniques. Stiles enlace les hanches de Derek, son visage caché dans son cou.

 _\- Parce que… je suis tombé amoureux. C'est arrivé comme ça, sans que je m'en rende compte._

 _\- Est-ce que c'est toujours le cas ?_

 _\- Toujours._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui est si bien chez moi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Ta générosité, ta façon de prendre soin de tes sœurs, même la plus grande Laura, tu l'écoutes toujours, je t'ai même vu menacé son petit-ami du moment, discrètement… Ou la douceur dans ton regard avec ta maman. L'adoration dans tes yeux quand tu es avec ton père ? Ou le faite que tu aimes lire alors que toutes les personnes de ton école te prenaient pour un sportif sans cervelle… C'est toute une accumulation de petite chose, mais, avant tout, ce sont tes yeux qui ont lancé la flèche qui a transpercé mon cœur. C'était stupide et sans espoir, mais, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne demande rien Derek… C'est déjà inespéré que tu puisses me voir._

Derek garde Stiles dans ses bras tout au long de sa tirade, le rouge s'étale sur son visage, chauffe ses oreilles. Il voulait une réponse, il en a une. Il inspire doucement, enfoui un peu plus son nez dans les cheveux mordorée du jeune homme, c'est tellement bon de l'avoir contre lui, frais, longiligne et absolument fait pour lui.

 _\- Est-ce que ça te dit de rester à la maison ? Assister au déballage des cadeaux, faire plus ample connaissance ?_

A peine as-t-il formulé cette demande vitale que le bruit d'une cavalcade se fait entendre suivit de cri joyeux et de rires espiègles. Les doubles portes menant à l'escalier et au vestibule s'ouvrent brusquement libérant une ribambelle d'enfants encore en pyjama suivis de près par des adolescents et des adultes aux yeux hagards. Tout le petit monde se fige devant les deux hommes enlacés près de la cheminée, à quelques pas du sapin de Noël qui protège de ses branches vertes le monticule de cadeaux.

Stiles tente de s'éloigner, gêné mais Derek grogne et le retient contre lui, hors de question qu'il s'en aille.

 _\- Derek ? C'est un ami ?_

Stiles marmonne contre l'oreille de Derek, complètement abasourdi.

 _\- Elle me vois aussi !_

 _\- Oui, c'est plus qu'un ami… Stiles va rester avec nous pour le reste des fêtes._

 _\- Hey, je n'ai pas dit que je restais._

 _\- Tu allais refuser ma proposition peut-être ?_

 _\- Non. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour forcer la main de ta famille. Je comprendrais parfaitement qu'elles ne le souhaite pas ! Je suis un étranger et c'est une fête familiale._

Derek s'écarte légèrement, pose une main sur la joue fraîche de l'homme nerveux.

 _\- Respire. Tout va bien, ils ne t'ont pas encore mis dehors, c'est bon signe._

Talia regarde attentivement son fils agir avec le nouveau venu, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, hors, si ça avait été le cas, Derek lui en aurait parler. Cela semble instinctif, primal, son fils a enfin trouvé son âme-sœur. Discrètement, elle inspire pour analyser l'odeur que dégage le jeune homme, elle a quelque chose de familière, d'ancien comme une réminiscence et cette fraîcheur qui reste dans l'air, c'est étrange.

 _\- Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?_

 _\- Non madame._

 _\- J'ai déjà senti ton odeur mon garçon. Je n'arrive pas à savoir où._

Derek sourit à sa mère, un sourire immense qui le rend plus jeune et joyeux qu'il ne l'ai habituellement. C'est quelque chose de rare, de spontané qui la rends heureuse. Son fils s'était renfermé depuis l'histoire avec Kate, comme si quelques choses avait fini de se briser complètement.

 _\- C'est lui._

 _\- Derek._

 _\- Quoi ? Il faut bien que je lui dise Stiles. C'est lui qui a sauvé la famille, lors de l'incendie. La neige en plein mois de Juin._

Après cette information, des cris de joies, des rires de bonheurs et de nombreuses questions assaillent Stiles. Il se fait une joie d'y répondre du mieux qu'il peut, fière et heureux de pouvoir communiquer avec d'autres personnes, avec les Hale en plus. Des gens extraordinaires qu'il a suivis, connu même de loin. C'est à peine si il remarque la courte absence de Derek, parti s'habiller plus chaudement et correctement. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il participe au jour de Noël. Il créait spécialement pour la petite Root une louve en neige, qui gambade près d'elle, la langue pendante et la queue frétillante. Les autres enfants rient et demandent tous un animal, que Stiles se fait une joie de créer sous le regard attentif de Derek.

Le temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux est arrivé. Des bouts de papier cadeaux jonchent le sol et Stiles les regarde assis sur le canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, un sourire immense aux lèvres. C'est le meilleur des Noël auquel il n'a jamais assisté. Derek s'assoit à ses côtés, ses cadeaux rangés délicatement sur une commode du salon.

 _\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi._

 _\- Ce n'est rien Derek, c'est le meilleur Noël que je n'ai jamais connu. Je suis heureux._

 _\- Certes, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?_

Stiles hausse les épaules, le regard toujours braqué sur la famille Hale déballant le reste de cadeaux, échangeant leurs joies, se remerciant.

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Si. Il y a bien une chose que tu veux par dessus tout._

 _\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas une chose._

 _\- C'est quoi ?_

 _\- Toi._

Un silence plane sur l'assemblé, même les enfants ont arrêté toutes activités. Stiles se racle la gorge et Derek rougit comme une adolescente qui teste son premier flirt.

 _\- Humm… Je crois que je peux faire quelque chose pour ça._

Stiles tourne vivement la tête, son cou craque et Derek grimace légèrement, sa main se lève pour aller masser délicatement la nuque du jeune homme. Un sourire légèrement moqueur prend place sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Doucement._

 _\- Qu'est-ce..._

Stiles passe sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues sèches.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

Derek sourit. Cet homme est absolument adorable. Il se penche doucement, son nez touche presque celui en trompette de Stiles, ses yeux papillonnent lentement et s'abaisse de temps en temps sur ses lèvres, encore une fois, sa petite langue mutine abreuve ses lippes. Derek ne résiste pas, il s'échoue sur sa bouche, le baiser est hésitant, tendre et surtout prudent. Pourtant très vite, la passion les emporte, leurs lèvres se soudent durement, sensuellement jusqu'à ce que la langue de Derek quémande l'accès à l'antre de Stiles. Un gémissement pour code, enfin l'exploration peut commencer. Ca les enivre tous les deux, ils oublient le monde extérieur, leurs coeurs s'emballent, la peau moite, ils veulent plus. Rattraper le temps perdu, chevaucher la vague de luxure qui monte en eux, toujours plus haute, toujours plus forte et libératrice.

Un raclement de gorge à quelques centimètre d'eux les arrête. Stiles s'écarte vivement rouge tomate alors que Derek passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, récupère le goût du jeune homme. Peter leur sourit avec indulgence.

 _\- Un peu de tenue messieurs._

 _\- Pardon Oncle Pete._

Une petite main tire sur le sweet de Stiles, qui pose le regard sur la petite Root.

 _\- Oui ma puce ?_

 _\- C'est pour toi._

La petite lui tend une enveloppe toute simple avec son prénom écrit en lettre cursive et ronde, finement calligraphiée.

 _\- Quoi ? Vous n'étiez pas obligé. J'ai… j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de nous._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais…_

Derek pose une main sur sa hanche, l'entourant de sa chaleur et de sa bienveillance, à défaut d'avoir son amour pour le moment. Même si, tout les deux savent pertinemment que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il lui retourne ses sentiments. Il commence déjà à tomber amoureux de l'être étrange qu'est Stiles Frost.

 _\- Ouvre-la Stiles._

" _Joyeux Noël._

 _Soit heureux et profite de ta nouvelle vie._

 _Mr Moon."_

* * *

 ** _Je vous aime de tout mon petit coeur, les loupiots._**

 ** _J'espère que mon présent vous a plu._**

 ** _Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter : tenshinneko_**

 ** _Ou m'envoyez un mail sur gmail : TenshinNeko0(hat)gmail(point)com_**

 ** _Poutou sur la fesse gauche._**


End file.
